fragmentsofruinfandomcom-20200215-history
Sliver
"Tell us the story of Sliver again Nestmother," the children sqeaked. "Again? Very well, but after this, you must go to bed. Now, let us begin, at the beginning. "In times of old, it is said, we were as the rats that climb the trees of the forest and burrow in the warrens of the swamps of this land. Legend says that Obad-hai himself, raised the first Nezumi up that they might tend to the small places of the world and care for the dark, forgotten places other races dare not tread. But this is many thousands of years before our story begins. In the thorp of Nestholme, we had tended to Obad-hai's laws and tended to our lowly nest. Tending to a place, no other would claim, for it was barren in those times you see. Our ancestors had been sent there as punishment for a crime they had not committed. But that is a tale for another time. Life in Nestholme was hard. There was little water, little food, and great dangers to be contended with. The greatest of these dangers was the Incarna of Air. A great wind spirit that had been called forth by a foolish Wizard before his great cycle of death and rebirth had been completed. One day, the nest was visited by Obah-hai's chosen. Mighty heroes of awesome power. The Wizard-King Raincar and his retinue, had come to defeat the mighty elemental. A pitched battle commenced, and at its height the Wizard King declare the magic of the Incarna to be weak. He unleashed a torrent of magic upon the spirit, and sent it back to it's realm, saving the nest. His kindness did not end there though. He created a font of water that would never dry out. He and his friends planted Patree, who guards the nest to this very day." "But Nestmother, when does Sliver enter the picture?" "Be patient child. Now, as I said, the Wizard King planted Patree, but he was not yet a guardian. Treespeaker Pierce, call upon the might of Obad-hai, and awoken the dormant spirit within the mighty oak. When she did, a rat, as lowly as the first of our ancestors, who had made his home within the tree sudden could feel the presence of Obad-hai within him. He came to know, as instinctively as you know the length of your tail, the ways of the Treespeakers. However, he had not yet been granted purpose. "Years later, while the Wizard King rested after one of his many great adventures, Sliver was seeing to Obad-hai's great duty by rummaging through his bag for food. It was then that Sliver came upon an artifact from an older, greater still Wizard King from a far away land across the sea. He touched it, and in doing so was suffused with great purpose. He knew at that moment, that he was destined to join the Wizard King's band and save the land across the sea. I think that is enough for tonight. We will continue the story another time. Come now, to bed with the lot of you..." Theme Song